


Do It.

by rinabina



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Arnold - Freeform, F/M, Fun times in Arnold, Post-Canon, Suit Porn, Summer break, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings are for lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinabina/pseuds/rinabina
Summary: With Levi's help, his sister's wedding turns out to be thebestday.  It's just the after part that is a little worrying...  What happens when your mega-hot boyfriend walks around all day in a mega-hot suit?  Are you just supposed to sit there and take it?  Or do something about it.It.





	Do It.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm purging/posting all my 2018 WIPs for New Years.
> 
> My post-Fangirl re-read high always goes into this fic and yet I still haven't posted it.
> 
> Really, I just spend all my energy making Levi the best, most wonderful human being/boyfriend in the world. I hope he doesn't disappoint.

Wren had told Cath the dress would be perfect.  She’d  _ said _ it, and Wren didn’t lie about fashion; Wren didn’t lie to Cath.  Yet, as Cath stared at herself in the mirror, she began to doubt everything.  

The dress was a lovely, dark maroon.  Perhaps a little dark for summer, but Wren said it had looked nice on her pale skin.  It had short little cap sleeves and an a-line skirt that went down to her knees. When she walked it fluttered around her legs and made her feel pretty.  They’d found matching leather mary-jane shoes with a small heel. 

Cath looked fancy. He dress was smooth jersey and it ghosted over her skin when she moved; it felt nice. Not as comfy as being in leggings and a cardigan, but not as bad as it could be. She felt like she'd been gawking at herself in the mirror since after breakfast, and that was hours ago.

Wren had spent a week showing Cath how to do her hair before she’d left, but now all she has strength left to do was wear it in a bun atop her head.

And make up. Oh  _ God _ make up.  She was hopeless.  A little mascara and a pretty shade of lipstick.  She didn’t look that different, but she felt out of this world different; like she was looking at someone else in the mirror.

Someone with dark, nervous lips.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Cath nearly jumped out of her skin.  For the second time this summer, she was at Levi’s ranch house. This time, she was here for a wedding.  She’d slept in this room for five nights now. 

“Little Red, are you in there?”

Levi.  Blessed Levi.  Suddenly she had a new batch of nerves seep into her stomach.  She  _ was _ little red today.  Little Maroon Red.

“Cath?” he sounded worried now, so she shuffled to the door and cracked it open.

She wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her outside the door.  Not one bit. 

Levi, in all of his normal, golden splendor, was dressed in a lovely grey suit.   _ Grey _ .  Had Cath ever seen him in grey?

“Wow,” he exhaled, eyes widening at the sight of her.  

She cowered behind the shelter of the door.  “Oh no. Is it bad?”

Levi bit his lip and pushed himself in the room before quietly closing the door.  He pushed the lock in the door handle. “Aleister Crowley, Cather.”

She laughed.  “Stop.”

“I will  _ not _ .”

“Well, then, Aleister Crowley to yourself, then.”

His smile broadened.  “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…”  She watched him a moment, then twirled her finger.  “Give me a spin, fancy pants.”

Levi shook his wrists out so the jacket fell nicely, checked his suit button and turned in a slow circle.  Light gray suit, pale blue shirt, navy tie. Lord in heaven, he was beautiful. “I don’t have words.”

“Aw,” he cooed, stepping towards her and extending an arm.  She stepped into it. “I’m sure you’ll think of some.”

It was then that she noticed he had something in his other hand.  A clear, plastic box, like a takeout container. “Did you bring a snack?” she asked.

Levi perked up, if that were possible, and lifted the box so they could inspect it together.  “It’s something for you,” he said. Inside the box was a cluster of maroon rose buds, surrounded by smaller, white flowers.

“Is your sister getting married at  _ prom _ ?” she squeaked.  She knew she shouldn’t have teased him, it was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen.

He lifted the roses out of the shredded paper inside, and held it out to her.  “Around here, when we get dressed for church, the ladies wear flowers. I thought I would get you some.”

He’d brought her flowers…   _ Perfect _ flowers.  Cath swallowed slowly.  “Levi…”

His face fell serious and he bent his head down so they were closer.  “You look beautiful.” He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, one that lingered a little too long, and left her wanting more.  “May I?” he asked when he pulled away. 

She held her hand out and Levi slid the elastic band around her wrist.  She looked up when he was done. He was beaming.

“Perfect, just perfect,” Levi said.

Cath reached a hand out helplessly, still at a lost for words.  He took it, and pulled it to his chest, sliding her fingers under the lapel of his jacket.  His shirt was warm and smooth on her fingertips.

“I don’t know what to say,” she said, breathlessly.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“That’s all I need.”  His fingers tightened on her hand.  “Are you ready for today?”

“I think so.”

He watched her for another quiet moment.  “Don’t forget, if you need me today, just use this.”  He lifted their hands and jiggled them. 

“Hands,” she said lamely.

“If you need me, just grab my hand,” he clarified.

“Or... I could grab your butt?” It fell out of her mouth before she could stop it.  _ What?? _

Levi burst out laughing then clapped his hand over his mouth.  “ _ Cather _ .”  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear. “Although I wouldn’t mind a butt grab, frankly.”

Cath felt hot all over, and she leaned her cheek into his, like he was her touchstone to sanity.  His skin was freshly shaved - smooth, but still prickly. She pressed her free palm against it, holding him there.  He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, then started swaying them back and forth.

A silent dance, perhaps a practice dance, to prove that they could.  Cath hoped all of the songs tonight were slow. Every single one. Pressed this close she could feel buttons of his suit against her stomach, and his long slow breaths.

“Oh yes,” he sighed.  “This will do nicely.”

She never wanted to leave.  This room, this moment, his arms. Everything after this was terrifying.

“I’m going to be the responsible one here and say we should probably head outside.  Mom was just about ready to go and she’s probably looking for me.”

“Okay,” Cath said, slowly, although she made no move to step away.

“And you’d better leave the room first, so she doesn’t know I was in here.”

Cath made a low noise of disappointment.

“Oh! I almost forgot.  Pack an overnight bag, would you?”

_ That _ got Cath to move.  “ _ What? _ ”

“I got us a room, at the motel in town with the rest of the out-of-towners.  Group rate, good deal. I want to have you to myself tonight. I don’t care what Mom says.”

“Levi…”  That chasm of nervousness opened up inside her again.  Nervousness  _ and _ excitement.

“Just...the normal stuff,” he clarified, watching her carefully.  “Not like...to do other stuff. I just want you in my arms tonight.”

Wild visions of them in varying levels of undress vanished from the inside of her head before they got anywhere.   _ Normal stuff _ .  Was she disappointed?

“I know,” Cath said.  “I trust you.” 

His shoulders sagged as a pleased smile spread across his face.  “Good. I appreciate that.”

Cath was walking around the room, filling a canvas bag with her pajamas, a change of clothes, and her toiletry bag.  “Just this?” she asked, holding it up. 

Levi took it from her and slung it over his shoulder.  “Extra shoes?”

“You’re a genius,” Cath said.  She lifted on her toes to kiss him on the mouth, then grabbed a pair of sneakers from the end of the bed.  “Ok. Let’s go.”

“Meet you at my truck.”

 

***

 

The inside of Levi’s truck seemed too dirty to hold two people as fine as they were today.  The drive from the ranch into town was about twenty minutes. At eleven thirty in the morning, the summer sun was blazing, and Cath absorbed every ray that she could without opening the window to throw her head outside like a dog. Instead she stared admiringly down at her wrist and the tiny, perfect roses there. 

“I can’t get over how pretty you look!” Levi said.  He practically yelled it, as though he was finally liberated.  “Cather!”

She was giggling.  “Speak for yourself.  I’m dumbstruck by you in that stupid suit.  Like what are you, even?”

“Your hunk of burning love?”

Cath burst out laughing.  “Never say that again.”

Levi shrugged, making no promises. He waited a few minutes and stopped at a stop sign before he turned towards her, grinning again. “Hey.”

“What?”

“You're  _ so _ pretty.”

She rolled her eyes and started to look away until he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. Then he held their hands in his lap until he had to shift again.

The wedding was held in one of the many Arnold Baptist churches.  Cath wondered how on earth everyone invited would make it to the right one…  This one was bone white, with a lovely sloped roof. It was surrounded by leafy trees all around, shading the lawn and the parking lot in the light of the sun. It was beautiful, and the weather was beyond perfect. Bright blue skies, cotton ball clouds and wavering green grass on the lawn.

Levi took her hand as they walked from the parking lot and Cath absorbed every sensation that she could to avoid the thoughts about strangers and people and religious jargon.  He had said she could take his hand if she was freaking out. She squeezed it now, and he squeezed back - all five foot eleven, grey suited inches of him. She felt like fanning herself.

“What is it? Is it already too much?”

She let out a breathy laugh. “No. It's that suit.”

His features morphed from concern to pride. “Nice right?”

“Hot.”

Levi’s eyebrows arched appreciatively. “Don't forget your thoughts on the matter. I'd like you to elaborate later.”

_ Later. _

By the time they reached the church, they were walking with their arms around each other. Cath settled into his side as he greeted his relatives, future in-laws, cousins, classmates, etc. He was all ‘yes ma’am and no sir.’  He introduced her as “his girl” and she wanted to float away on a cloud. Cath held out her hand when prompted, said hello and commented on the weather.

The inside of the church was lit brightly with sunlight and fresh white paint.  There were flowers strung down the aisle and on the walls, and a huge, fan-shaped arrangement at the altar.  Conversation echoed off the plaster walls and stone floors, making it sound like there were hundreds of people, when really there were only fifty or so.  (Said Levi, with the insider details).

Levi lead them to the first three rows of pews on the bride’s side.  He squeezed them next to his other sisters, who grinned and made room.  Cath sat closer to Levi than she should;  _ against _ him, really.  He looked delighted, and pulled her just a little closer, as if to eliminate the threat of any air between them.  Levi's parents turned and smiled warmly at them from their seats up front. Cath caught Marlaisse’s eye and held, for as long as she could.  Bright blue, just like her son’s with a smile that was as welcoming and loving as ever. Today, she was radiating with happiness, the whole family was.  

The ceremony began on time, and ran late.  It turned out that Levi’s sister was also a jokester.  Even still, by the end of it, the whole family was crying, especially Levi.  Cath watched him, curiously, protectively. His eyes were red and a tear hung off his jaw.  She lifted a finger to swipe it away. He didn’t move, his eyes were trained directly to his sister.  Instead his hand tightened on her shoulder.

They threw rice as the bride and groom exited the church.  Cath felt the grains in her hair and down her bra, but it didn’t matter.  It was possibly the happiest tradition she’d ever taken a part in.

The reception was a short drive away, at a community hall where most of the church events were held.  When they walked back to the car, instead of opening the door for her, Levi pressed Cath into the side of the truck.  They kissed, in the slow, subtle way most good things started. His hand was curled around her head, one thumb pressed near her ear.  His chin was there, nudging the kiss into something a little more. Cath didn’t object, she slipped her arms around his waist and tugged him closer.  The car keys fell to the ground with a clash, and he put his other hand on her face.

She felt overwhelmed with feelings she hadn’t expected.  She and Wren had been to weddings, of course. They’d cried and danced and laughed like everyone else.  But Cath had never been to a wedding  _ with _ someone before, specifically with someone that she loved.  

Her head was fuzzy with thoughts of eternal love, and lifetimes together.  She was overstimulated, and needy for Levi in any way possible.

The parking lot was empty when they broke apart and their chests heaved between them.  Levi’s eyes were wild as he watched her. “Cather,” he breathed, one corner of his mouth pulling up.  “What was  _ that _ ?”

Cath shook her head.  “I don’t know. I hope your mother didn’t see.”

He laughed, then kissed her again.  “She didn’t,” between kisses. “They went in the limo with my sister.”

She was still looking up at him, struck dumb by... _ everything _ .

“Is it still the suit?”

It wasn’t just that, but she nodded anyway.  

He grinned and stepped into her, tilting her head back with his lips as he kissed her again.

 

***

 

No one noticed they were late.  It was cocktail hour anyway. Levi grabbed them two beers from the bar.  She watched the casual way he held the neck of the bottle and lifted it to his lips.

_ What the hell was wrong with her _ ?

After a few icy sips, he began to lead Cath around to meet his family.  His cousins, aunts and uncles. His grandmother, a tiny, sweet old lady with a lap quilt and a wheelchair.  She wanted to sit by her for the rest of the night. She was quiet and kind and much nicer than her own grandmother. 

Dinner had been cooked by the community of Arnold; a collection of Pyrex casserole dishes and pasta salads.  Cath ate it all, it was delicious.

By the time cake had been served and the dancing had started, it was getting dark outside.  The room was lit with the lingering remnants of the sunset, and flashing lights from the DJ.

When the first slow song came on, Levi didn’t hesitate before standing and pulling her out onto the dance floor.  Her heels clacked on the parquet as he led them into the middle, away from prying eyes.

“You’re holding up pretty good, Little Red,” he said in the middle of the Bryan Adams song they were circling to.  He spoke into her hair. Cath had her arms around his shoulders and her cheek pressed to his shirt. It felt like they were in middle school, dancing in a rec hall with an audience.  Old Cath would have been freaking out about being watched. This Cath was oblivious. Blissful. 

“It’s never as bad with you,” she said.   _ It _ .  Her anxiety, her craziness. Her words tumbled out without much thought or hesitation.  The Levi-Effect. 

“Being with you is always better than being alone,” Cath said.  “Better than being with anyone.”

Levi’s hand moved across her back, between her shoulder blades and down.  She knew how much that kind of thing meant to him. With a twang of guilt, she realized she should tell him more.  Levi helped her every day. 

“Well,” he said, lips pressed to the side of her head.  “If it gets to be too much, we can leave any time. My little sister already left with her boyfriend.”

Cath lifted her head and arched a brow.  “Really? What a rebel.”

A worried look ghosted over his face in the dark lights of the reception hall.  “I know.”

“She’s fine,” Cath said, tugging on his neck to turn his face back towards her.  He had his big, non-smiling eyes on her. “If she’s anything like you, I’m sure she’s being completely respectable.”

“Hmmm,” Levi hummed, without looking convinced.  “Well, either way, I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

“I am,” Cath confirmed.  “I want a few more of  _ these _ before we go.”

Their heads were pressed together, temple to temple.  Cath let her eyes fall closed. 

“These?” he asked.

“Dances.”

His arms tightened around her.  “You and I both know we don’t need a room full of people to dance, Emergency Dance Party.  But I’m game if you are.”

Memories of Kanye and mattress surfing floated through her memory, dreamily on the melody of the song playing over the speakers.  Of Levi, smiling at her like she was the brightest thing in the room. She had been so oblivious then - clueless even.

She was still trying to work on it.

She felt homesick for school and for Lincoln.  For that stupid, cinder block dorm hall. For Regan and the cafeteria, and East Campus.  For Levi at school, with his black sweaters and bright eyes.

For  _ alone _ time with Levi and not even  _ that _ way.  Just time with him, when she didn’t have to share.  When they didn’t have to worry about parents or manners or propriety.

“I miss your house,” Cath sighed, without thinking.

Levi chuckled.  “No you don’t. You miss my  _ room _ .”

“Yeah. That.”

Levi’s jaw scratched her forehead when he laughed.  “Me too. Trust me.”

“Being home seems weird.  I didn’t think it would be this hard.  I fought against all the change most of last year, but everyone was right.  It’s not the same when you leave home.”

“It’s definitely not,” Levi agreed. “That sweet, sweet taste of freedom.  It’s hard to give up, isn’t it?”

Cath thought about who she was now, and what was different.  Levi, her friends, her writing. Not worrying about adults, eating what she wanted,  _ not _ eating what she wanted.

_ Sleeping _ where she wanted.

Frustration bubbled in her stomach.  So far, she’d had a nice time this summer with her Dad and with Wren.  They’d eaten at all their favorite taco trucks and watched movies until it was morning.

But there was still  _ so _ much of the summer to go.  It was only May.

“You’re all tense, sweetheart,” Levi said, pulling back so he could see her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said, out of habit.

“What for?”

_ The crazy. _  Always the crazy.  “It’s just that I miss you.”

Levi’s smile was lazy and sweet.  “I’m right here, darlin.”

“Until Tuesday.”

His eyes sparkled knowingly, and he slipped his arms around her, curling her back into his chest.   _ God _ , she thought.  Could she wear him as a coat next winter?

No.  That was unnecessarily creepy.

His lips moved over her cheekbone, his subtext voice vibrated near her ear.  “Don’t miss me yet, Cather. I’m right here, and we’ve got plenty of time until Tuesday.”

She sucked in a deep shaky breath, failing already.  She missed him on Tuesday.

“We have plenty of time, period.  I’m not going anywhere.”

_ He was right.  He was right. He was right. _

Cath chanted it over and over in her heard and begged herself to believe it.  To  _ accept _ it.

“Hmmm,” he hummed.  “This doesn’t seem to be working.  Should we go? We can check into the hotel.  It’s hard to talk here and I feel like you need to talk.”

Talk.

_ Talk _ .

Was that code?  She wanted it to be code.  She didn’t want to use words at all. 

Levi decided for her.  He felt around for her hand and laced her fingers with his.  “Let’s go,” he said softly. 

She didn’t bother reminding him that she should thank his sister and her new husband, or seek out his mother and check in.  His grandmother. Anyone. She made the decision not to care. 

Levi’s truck was a short way down the street and she looked up at him as he opened her door.  “Wait,” she said.

He leaned close to listen to whatever emotional thing he thought she was about to say, but she didn't have anything to say.  Nothing at all. She reached forward to grab the already ruined lapel on his suit jacket (her fault) and pulled. He caught on half way, and she caught all stumbling, five-foot-eleven of him with her lips.

 

***

 

She still had his lips when they stumbled into the hotel room.  She was inspired.

She was excited.  She was  _ alone  _ with Levi.

He shook his arms so his suit jacket fell to the floor then reached back around to loosen the knot of his tie.  

Cath stepped back far enough to watch, like a creepy suit-loving voyeur.

When he pulled the tie from around his collar, it snapped against his shirt and fell to the ground.

“Cather,” Levi said, carefully, slipping his arms around her again.  She was already fussing with his buttons.

“Hmmm?” she muttered distractedly, kissing the small sliver of skin revealed but his gradually opening shirt.

He sucked in a breath then arched backwards, away from her lips.  “You seem very...motivated.”

_ Motivated _ .  That was a good word for it too.

“I am.”

He raised a brow.  “But you remember what I said earlier, right?”

Cath remembered a lot of things earlier.  The sweet flowers he bought her, the way he’d kissed her hand on the way to church, the feeling of his truck against her back as they kissed.

_ Oh.  _

Those were things Levi had  _ done _ .  What had he  _ said _ ?

“About the table?” he reminded her.

Table. Table.  Didn’t ring any bells.

Cath reached behind her to pull at the zipper of her dress.  Levi opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the dress slipped over her shoulders and caught on her waist.

“Cath,” he breathed.

It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, but she’d worn a pretty bra today.  A dark one, with lace on the edges. The look on his face made her feel braver.  She pulled on the rest of the zipper but Levi grabbed her hands.

“Hold on, Speed Racer,” he said.

Cath should have laughed at his reference, but she couldn’t.  She was hot all over; flushed and needy, but his words finally thudded into place inside her brain.  Flames turned to ice, and suddenly she felt completely naked and stupid.

_ He didn’t want to _ .

A lump rose in her throat and she ripped her wrists out of his grip to pull her dress back up.

“It’s all right,” Levi said, reaching forward and then snatching his hands away before he touched her.  Like he  _ knew _ .  Of course he knew she was freaking out.  “I don’t want to stop. I just-”

“Don’t want to do it.” Cath hated how inelegant her words were.  _ Do it _ . Like they were in an after school drama. 

Levi stepped closer, carefully. “Don’t want to rush into this,” he corrected her.  “You’re moving pretty fast.”

Her eyes burned and she felt the tears building, even as she blinked them away furiously.   _ Fast _ ? She wanted to shout.  They'd been chaste for months! She felt like she had been waiting forever to  _ want _ to do this.

It.

Whatever  _ it _ was.

Cath took a step back.

“No, don’t cry,” he begged, stepping into the space she’d vacated..

“Well this is just great,” Cath blurted out. “ _ Great _ . Now I feel like a total idiot.”

Levi reached for her with his right hand but she stepped away. It was like she'd slapped him. “ _ Sweetheart _ .”

“It's fine, it's just…”

“It's not fine. You can say it.”

“It  _ is  _ fine. It's just sex.” The word felt wrong on her tongue. Weird. Angular.  “I thought that after all this, you'd want to finally have it.”

_ It, _ again.

“Cather.” He reached for her and this time she let him.  His hand clasped around hers and squeezed so tight, she felt her knuckles pop. “I  _ do  _ want to.”

“Yeah, well, not with me.”

Levi laughed. He  _ laughed _ . “Yes I do.  You know I do.  You’ve...seen…” He gestured uselessly towards his lower half, ears turning red.   _ Good _ , she thought. At least both of them were embarrassed now.

She watched him, and waited.

“I don’t want to sleep with you in this hotel.  It’s not where our first time together should be.”

Cath felt the rope loosen around her chest.  She stood up straighter and cocked her head. “But I thought…”

“Earlier you  _ said _ you trusted me.  And when I said I didn’t want to do other stuff, I meant it.”  He squinted at her. “Although, if you’d like to negotiate ‘the table’…”

He was right.  Levi hadn’t said a single thing about sleeping together.  Not once. She’d arrived there all on her own, and how she’d made a mess of things completely.

Cath waved her hand dismissively.  “I still don’t understand.”

Levi sighed, took her other, flailing hand and led them over to the bed.  They perched on the end and he lay their joined hands in his lap. “I don’t want to make love to you here, in this gross room, with my family all around and have to think about getting up and leaving tomorrow.  I don’t want that for you.”

She bit her lip. 

“I want,” he leaned close, “To be with you in my room.  Under my quilt, with our pillows, with the windows open, and all of our normal stuff around us.  I want everything to be perfect, just like normal.”

Cath sighed and leaned forward, so her head was pressed to Levi’s.

His voice lowered just a bit, and took on this deep, rumbly tone that she hadn’t quite heard before.  “And in the morning, if things go well, we can skip class and do it all over again.”

She audibly sucked in a breath.

“I love you, Cather.  I want to make love to you, but not here.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

She nodded and let her mind and body rest against him for a few heartbeats. Her muscles relaxed and the burning in her stomach lessened a bit. 

Levi freed one hand to move it slowly up and down her arm, the way she liked. With each pass of his calloused fingertips, everything seemed to make more sense. 

What had happened. 

Her feelings. 

What it meant...

Levi, eager as ever, spoke first. “We  _ can _ do stuff though.”

Cath opened her eyes. “Stuff.” 

“New stuff.” His ears were pink again.  “If you want.”

“New stuff,” she repeated once more.

Levi pressed his lips to her cheek, the line of her hair at her temple, then finally her lips.  The kiss pushed them backwards onto the bed and she tugged him so he rolled on top of her. They lay like that for a while, with his body propped up on an elbow, kissing slowly and deeply.

Cath realized she was ready - for all of it.  Maybe she had been ready for a while, but she knew now.  Levi wasn’t scary, he was  _ safe _ .  She trusted him before she trusted anyone, and that meant something - something  _ big _ .

“Levi,” she sighed, over his lips.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

He sat back and watched her with wide, feeling eyes.  A tiny sigh escaped his lips, like he couldn’t hold the air in his chest.

“I’m ready,” she said, not waiting for him to answer her.  “When we get back to school, I’m ready to be with you.”

Levi nodded slowly and traced a finger down her face.  “Okay..”

 

***

 

“So,” Levi said, sipping his coffee smugly. “I bet you have a whole  _ ton _ of fic ideas now.”

Cath felt her face heat up instantly.  “Oh my God,” was all she could manage. 

Levi snorted into his coffee cup. 

They were seated across the table from each other at Levi's favorite greasy spoon in Arnold. They we're still waiting for their pancakes and bacon.

Their eyes were puffy and red from lack of sleep but there were no regrets. 

Not one.

Cath flattened her palm on the table and leaned forward. “I need you to tell me you don't honestly think I would do that,” she insisted.

Levi was still looking smug, even as he shrugged. “Write fic about me? I wouldn't mind.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “About...that. About what you and I do together. That's private.”

The waitress dropped their stack of pancakes between them but Levi kept his eyes on her. 

“That's... _ mine _ ,” she finished, bravely.

At that he chomped down on his lower lip. “Damn right it is, Cather Avery.”

Without delay, Levi sliced their pancakes in half neatly, then started separating his pieces the way he liked. 

Cath's strategy was a little more haphazard. He shook his head in disappointment at the starchy mess on her half of the plate but said nothing as he handed her the syrup. 

They probably weren't going to talk about it. Cath kind of wanted to. Just to relive what had happened last night.

Maybe not here though. 

In public, where someone could steal their intimacy like a leech. 

Levi always chewed with his mouth closed but he was having a hard time hiding his smile. 

“You're flustered,” he said, pointing his fork at her once he swallowed.

Cath took her own bite, chewed and cleared her throat. She took a sip of coffee and swallowed before saying, “I think the word is, ‘awakened’.”

Levi let out a high pitched noise that was somewhere between delight and embarrassment. He choked on his coffee.

“ _ Cather.” _

“You asked,” she said.

Levi giggled as he set his cup down and speared another stack of pancake pieces.  She was trying to play it cool but inside she was all nerves. No, not nerves,  _ excitement _ .  She was excited and stupid and never wanted to spend time with anyone else ever again, except for Levi.

Cath knew that her eyeballs had been replaced with oversized hearts, and all that was missing an  _ “Aoooooooooga!” _ every time she opened her mouth.

She assumed that this was normal - this silliness and infatuation.  It must be, because it certainly explained a lot about Wren. But this feeling in her stomach…  

No twisting, inky blackness.

Like sunlight, erupting from her stomach and into her throat.

Levi eyed her through his lashes.  “What is it?” he asked, covering his full mouth with a closed fist.

“I’m happy,” she said instead.

He reached for her hand across the table. “Last night was really okay?”

Her cheeks lit on fire again. “You know it was. Like, literally.”

He tried, and failed to hide his pleased smile.

“I feel stupid for waiting,” Cath blurted out, squeezing his fingers suddenly.  “Am I stupid?”

Levi set his fork down on the table.  “You should never feel stupid for something you feel strongly about.  Especially this.” He lit up with a megawatt smile. “And I will never think you’re stupid. For anything.”

She let out a sigh and swirled a piece of pancake in butter and syrup.

“But you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go home after last night.”

  
  


***

  
  


In the end, happened just like Levi had said.

A few days into term, when it wasn’t weird and expected anymore, it just sort of happened…

She was more scared than she had any right to be, but everything was okay.  And he was right.

They skipped class the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, true love!
> 
> Bless boys with good manners that still thing with their BRAINS during times like these :)
> 
> I will always love Levi. Forever. Thanks for stopping by! Let me know what you think!


End file.
